OK K.O.!: A Hero's Betrayal
Don't Edit This Page without my permission. Tell CNReactionGuy18. Don't delete this. I worked really hard in this. Currently looking for scirpters and producers for this movie - If you want to help just comment down below or send me a message. If I reply late. Then I'm busy doing something else. THIS ''FLIM IS RATED PG FOR THE FOLLOWING: VIOLENCE / MILD HUMOR (not really) SO NOT APPROPRIATE FOR CHILDERN UNDER 8-9 YEARS OLD.'' OK K.O.!: A Hero's Betrayal is a TV Movie by Cartoon Network Studios & Warner Bros. Productions. . This film will release at November 13th, 2018 also this film is rated PG for violence. This film is based on the Cartoon Network Hit series "OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes” Summary When Enid quits Point P.R.E.P.. Things go a little unexpected. ever since the day she quits P.R.E.P The Plaza Recently had some trouble.. Everyone is getting mind controlled by Chip Damage. And K.O must recruit Dendy to be apart of the A.N.T.I.C.O.N.T.O.R.L which means Anti National Team Incorporated Cream One Next Top Organization Representing Lure which K.O Made up. Then Chip's Secret Society destroyed the whole plaza. Meanwhile Carol & Gar has their second first date At the danger zone then right after that. A familiar person from P.O.I.N.T who was MIA for 6/11 Years. And that person was called Negative Laserblast. When Enid, KO, Rad, Dendy teams up to defeat the Mind Controlled Citzens of Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Elodie had different plans. She kidnapped Mr. Gar for answers about Chip Damage. Foxtail finds out about Chip's secert and manage to fire Chip. Then Chip Damage decided to Destroy all the remaining heroes who is not mind Controlled by him, Dendy & KO were captured by Elodie. Then after that the remaining heroes had a fight with Chip Damage. They al worked together to defeat him. But then everyone figured out Chip was mind controlled by Shadowy Figure Who reveals himself to be Professor Venomus. Fink tried to kill Dendy and K.O. by using her "T.K.O Move" then she failed and got defeated. Everyone had a dance party. *End Credits* in the post credit scene T.K.O was watching some TV in K.O's Mind then he saw a commercial for Professor V's Plans. Soundtracks OK K.O.!: A Hero's Betrayal/Soundtrack Transcript (WIP) OK K.O.!: A Hero's Betrayal/Transcript Critical Responses OK K.O.!: A Heroes Betrayal.. Recently had Postive Ratings from 1 person who worked on the show but didn't work on this movie. This TV Flim has over 12% Rotten Tomatoes. 'Ian Jones-Quartney: '"when I first worked on OK K.O I didn't expect to be a TV Movie about it. When I saw this flim it was going thorugh the Enid Plot from the episode 'Mystery Sleepover' then the movie had a plot twist. and I was like "Wait What?" It turned out this movie's storyline came from a fan theory. No hard feelings but I think this movie is average (expect for the action scene and plot twists) I'm just saying that the comedy in that movie is below average. I rated this movie 6.5/10 I don't hate this film, I just hate how the comedy is lowbrow" -Ian Jones at San Diego Comic Con 2018 Credits OK K.O.!: A Hero's Betrayal/Credits *too lazy to put it up* Gallery This is the gallery of OK K.O.!: A Heroes Betyral. OK K.O.!: A Hero's Betrayal/Gallery Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Animated Films Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Cartoon Network Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Time Warner Category:WarnerMedia Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Spoilers Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy films Category:Cartoons Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas